


cold comfort

by unmended



Series: Gaiustinien Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gaiustinien Week (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Snowed In (Prompt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: (Gaiustinien Week - Day 1 - Snowed In)Stuck under a heaping pile of snow in an abandoned house somewhere just outside of Coerthas, the pair are forced to spend an extra evening alone together.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Gaiustinien Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	cold comfort

* * *

“I don’t suppose you have a shovel in that pack of yours, do you?”

Estinien can hear Gaius shoving and scraping at the door behind him and he doesn’t even need to look to know what’s occurred. It was a risk they took when they overnighted here, this close to the border of Coerthas.

“I travel light…” Estinien says absently, choosing instead to peer out the one window. “Far too light for that sort of thing I’m afraid. How much snow do you think is out there, by your estimate?”

Gaius kicks into the snowdrift he can reach through the door before pulling it shut. 

“Just short one of your yalms, I believe.” He says, tapping his boot against the door to shake off the snow. “It’s still falling.”

Estinien huffs in annoyance, glaring at the few stray flakes that dared to fall in through the chimney as the two of them mill about. 

“Had I known this wasn’t to be temporary, I would have selected better lodging.” Gaius says after a moment, half turning towards the Dragoon. 

Estinien gives him a strange look before shrugging. 

“Regardless, I find I mislike the idea of another frigid night on a stone floor, so I’m going to make the most of the daylight.” He mumbles.

* * *

Estinien eventually spots a number of crates tucked into a corner in the dilapidated attic space above them. The roof of the house was sturdy and seemed to be holding up against the snow, but the same could not be said of the upper flooring.

The Elezen paced endlessly looking for a suitable place to jump up without risking toppling the whole upper floor. It was beginning to drive the Garlean to distraction.

“Would a lift be of any assistance?” Gaius says from his spot tending to the newly started fire.

“I can make it up there just fine.” Estinien locks eyes with the other man, frowning. “But...perhaps I could use your assistance.”

Estinien motions to a sturdy looking spot near a beam, and Gaius follows. He bends slightly, offering his hands as a foothold and Estinien scrambles gingerly to the broken upper floor.

Half out of sight, Gaius follows the sound of careful footfalls and creaks above him.

“Care, below.” Estinien calls as he kicks down some thick but rather dusty blankets.

They both freeze when a particularly loud creak is heard. 

“Estinien..”

“I hear it.” He calls.

Another shuffle of feet to the side. A crack rings out this time. Estinien curses, loudly.

Gaius moves out from under the shoddy upper floor as he hears a final crack ring out. He hears a whoosh of air as the floor, the crates, and the surprised Dragoon tumble to the stone ground unceremoniously.

Dust shoots up from broken crates and wood flooring and Estinien groans, his side pressed painfully against the wood of an unlucky crate. The crate itself did turn out to be filled with hay, which somewhat cushioned his fall even if the stone floor did him no favors.

“Estinien-“ Gaius says, tense and fanning away the dust with a hand. “Are you alright?”

“Aye.” He grumbles in response, shutting his eyes. “Bruised something, possibly just my pride...”

Gaius laughs as he helps the other man to his feet. 

“No damage to the roof itself at least.” Estinien says, wincing. “But I think this will make something for tonight.”

* * *

A wordless assumption had been made at some point that they were to be sharing this makeshift bed. As Estinien crammed the hay on wooden crating, large enough for two, he briefly thought about asking - about mentioning it - or saying much of anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

So he did what any normal and well adjusted person would do: He quietly ignored the situation and moved both their bedrolls on top when he was finished with the bedding. Dusty blankets and all.

With daylight fading and the fire going, there wasn’t much more to do but eat and try to stay warm.

So they ate, and sat near the fireplace at the edge of the bedding.

The silence, which had been companionable for a good portion of the evening, fell somewhere closer to ‘tense’ now that there was no task at the forefront.

Gaius takes the opportunity to pad over to the window before settling back down onto the bedding with a distinct creak in his joints.

“Snow’s stopped, hopefully overnight.” He says. “We should be fine for the morning.” 

Estinien hums an acknowledgement as he finishes the last bite of his dinner, distracted.

“How are you faring? You’ve barely said a word since this afternoon.”

Estinien frowns and remains silent.

“I-” He tries, rotates the words around in his head a bit, then starts again. “It’s the cold stonework, I think. Something about the isolation and that feeling of being stuck. It’s a feeling I remember but it’s not a very good one.”

  
  
Gaius tries to school his look of surprise into something more neutral before he turns to face the Dragoon. 

Estinien turns away, embarrassed, and busies himself with removing his armor as quickly as possible. The flash of pale skin at Estinien’s waist catches Gaius’ attention and he finds himself staring despite ...everything.

He looks up to find Estinien watching him over his shoulder, face calm but unreadable, and Gaius looks away to remove his own armaments. A moment later he hears a rustling behind him as Estinien worms his way into the bedding.  
  
Gaius throws another piece of a crate onto the fire and folds himself into the blankets as well. Though significantly warmer than the previous night, a shiver still ripples through the Elezen beside him, facing away.

Not knowing if it would be a particularly welcome advance or not, Gaius brushes his hand lightly down Estinien’s arm before pausing at the elbow. Estinien, after a moment, moves his arm only slightly to wind Gaius’ hand with his own and pull him closer at his back, sighing. Gaius presses closer and snakes his other arm underneath to wrap around Estinien’s middle as well.

“Not alone now?”

“No.” Estinien murmurs, smiling slightly. “I suppose not.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Started this at 1am and didn't know where it was going, hope it went somewhere okayish! Thanks as always for kickin' around and reading :)
> 
> If you're of the ffxiv writing or fanfic perusing persuasion, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd (everyone is lovely):
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/x4tqck2PFx)
> 
> or, for specifically these boyyyyyyys 
> 
> [Gaiustinien Thirst Discord](https://discord.gg/u6CNyjG)


End file.
